


[Podfic] Daddy Cap

by RsCreighton



Category: Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Play, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blow Jobs, Condoms, Costume Kink, Costumes, Crying, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Praise Kink, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Underage Roleplay, Virginity Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5594959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dennis comes home after a long day of superheroing only to find his boyfriend, fellow superhero Jack Monroe, look more morose than usual. A little prodding and Dennis finds himself stuck into a too-small Captain America uniform and Jack, in his old Bucky uniform, kneeling on the bed and asking to be spanked.</p>
<p>Not exactly what Dennis had been expecting when he came home today, but he can't exactly turn a sight like that down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Daddy Cap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vassalady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Daddy Cap](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4416569) by [Amuly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly). 



> Thank you to Amuly for allowing me to podfic this! ;) ((And for not telling Vassalady about it <3))

**Title:**   Daddy Cap   
**Author:**   Amuly  
**Reader:**   RsCreighton  
**Length:**   41:43  
**Format:**   MP3 & Streaming  


[Mobile Streaming Click Here"](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/ITPE/2015/Ready/%5bMCU%5d%20Daddy%20Cap.mp3)

[**Download MP3**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/ITPE/2015/Ready/%5bMCU%5d%20Daddy%20Cap.mp3)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA! <3)_


End file.
